


The Drifter

by orphan_account



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Anal Sex, Ghost Sex, Invisibility, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee and Ples met once at a bar, but Lee died before they could see each other again. Now that he's been released from his torment by {...}, he uses his last night as a ghost to visit Ples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drifter

_Tiktok tiktoktiktok…_

Off in the distance some thunder boomed, but it didn’t wake Ples Tibenoch. His good brandy and bad dreams kept him deep in the land of nod. His bedroom was pitch black, but for the odd sprawling crack of lightning in the window and a faint blue glow emanating from what should have been the skin of the spirit watching him sleep.

In fact, it was the source of this glow, which invaded and soothed his nightmare like ice on a hot summer’s day, that managed to wake him. Cool fingers drifted over his face, catching a spark or two on the wire of his glasses’ frame, and he hummed a bit. They were crooked and a bit bent so he took them off, managing to drop them on his nightstand without having to open his eyes. He lay there, half-asleep now, and thought about the coming storm, and listened to himself tick.

But something wasn’t quite right. Ples opened his eyes and then gasped. There was a ghost in the room. The form of a man with mournful eyes and yellow hair was shimmering at the foot of his bed. The spirit’s head was tilted slightly to one side and he was simply staring.

Ples actually found himself unnerved more by the appraisal than the paranormal. He was used to his privacy, and it had been a very, very long time since a man had been in his room or coyly dragging his gaze down his body.

“Ples Tibenoch. You don’t remember me,” said the ghost. It wasn’t a question, but Ples answered anyway.

“No, I’m afraid I don’t.” He swallowed but his throat was dry. So Ples sat up and plucked a half-empty bottle from beside him on the bed, untwisted the cap and took a swig. “Have I hallucinated you before?”

“You’re not dreaming,” said the ghost. His voice was echoing, as if the room were several times larger than it actually was. “I’m Lee Falun. We met at a bar once.”

Ples took one more sip and then set the bottle on his nightstand, next to his glasses. “…Alright,” said Ples, “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be haunting your…family, or something?”

“I don’t have one,” said Lee, “And I won’t be haunting anything for very much longer. I was…compelled to come here. I almost went home with you, that night…”

“I remember,” said Ples suddenly. The blond man, they had shared a bottle of whiskey and talked about loneliness. “You do know that you’re dead, don’t you?”

Lee just looked at him and smiled. Then Ples remembered, in his buzzed and sleepy haze, that he should probably be frightened or something.

The ghost flickered. “I came here because I think you’re like me, and there is something I can do for you.”

“…What?” said Ples, and Lee disappeared completely.

Well, his form did. But Ples could feel the air in his bedroom heat up and thicken. The hairs on the back of his neck and his arms stood up and he looked around nervously. “Where are you?”

“Here.” Lips brushed at Ples’s earlobe and Lee’s voice spoke low against his skin.

“…Oh.” Ples had never heard of this sort of ghost. But that was very good brandy, after all.

“What are you-” He gasped as a warm, invisible hand caressed his neck, slipping below the collar of his shirt. His tie, already undone, began to slip away, seemingly of its own accord, and dropped on the floor beside his bed.

“I won’t hurt you,” said Lee. Ples couldn’t see him, but he could feel his lips move against the space behind his ear. “…Unless you want me to.”

“No, no, don’t, please. Just…er-” Ples blushed, though why should he be bashful about telling his fantasy what his fantasies are?

The ghost chuckled. “I thought so. Just relax, then.” As he spoke his voice seemed to move a bit until it was just under Ples’s nose…He took a guess and leaned forward, bringing up his hands to cup Lee’s face.

When their mouths met, Ples swore there were blue sparks…But then there was warm lips moving and pressing against him and he closed his eyes. Hands were tugging his shirt out of his pants and running shivery, feather-light touches up and down his sides. A violent, excited chill ran up his spine and suddenly he was surrounded by invisible, strong arms.

“I’ve got you,” said Lee. Ples relaxed and allowed himself to be gently pressed down on the bed. Looking up he thought he caught a few wispy glimpses of his ethereal lover, but he knew he wasn’t imagining the weight on his stomach, as if he were being straddled, or one of his arms invisibly cradled as the buttons on his bracer popped themselves open one by one. After it was discarded Lee teased his forearm a bit, raking his nails along his skin and then smoothing back over the same space with his palms.

“Mmm,” murmured Ples in approval. With nothing to focus his eyes on, every tactile sensation was magnified. When Lee had gotten the second warmer off, the buttons of Ples’s waistcoat and shirt began to rapidly undo themselves. He lifted himself off the bed long enough to shrug them both off of his shoulders, and they soon flew across the room as well.

The ghost’s weight settled along the length of his body, warm and crushing. Ples couldn’t see anything, but could feel that the clothes Lee had been wearing before had apparently vanished. How convenient. He used his hands to map out Lee’s shoulders, his neck and hair, then traced down his spine to his buttocks shyly.

“Mmm,” the ghost murmured his approval before he began to kiss him again. When Ples opened his mouth a little, Lee invaded him ruthlessly. He tasted like electricity and sent little shocks of pleasure all through his body. The ghost dominated Ples with his weight and his lips and his tongue, making him feel secure and surrounded and _hot_. When he felt fingers rubbing and tweaking at his sensitive nipples, Ples groaned wantonly against Lee’s mouth.

“Hmm, I thought so…” Lee pulled away from Ples’s mouth teasingly. “You really need this, don’t you?”

Ples blushed hotly and turned away, squirming beneath the weight of the ghost.

“Oh, at the bar back then you were so confident, Ples,” teased Lee, “And now you can’t even look at me?”

“I can’t look at you anyway,” quipped Ples quietly.

Lee flickered into view briefly. He was nude and half-erect, straddling Ples’s stomach. His build was thick in a classical sort of way, unlike Ples’s thin, compact frame. He tilted his head to one side and blinked down at him before fading out again.

“I’m sorry, Ples,” he said, “This is my last night, and I can’t do too much at the same time.” Then Ples gasped as the ghost’s weight suddenly slid backwards, settling over his hard cock, though it was still constrained by his pinstripe trousers.

“You can still feel me, though, can’t you?” Lee taunted him and then ground his pelvis downward. Ples grasped wildly at the ghost’s shape and then his bed. He was trying to find purchase as he bucked upwards, desperately seeking the friction he needed.

“Ah, ah!” Lee slid back onto Ples’s legs and pinned his arms down possessively. “Hold still.”

Ples complied with a melodramatic sigh. He tried to close his eyes, but he couldn’t help but watch what the ghost was doing, even with the ghost himself out of sight. He grabbed fistfuls of the bedclothes when he saw his belt unbuckle itself and his trousers slide over his hips.

Wet kisses appeared around his navel, and then down his hip. Ples swore he saw a smile flash in and out of being when his cock sprang free, pointing jauntily at the ceiling.

There was definitely a blue spark this time, when the tip of Ples’s dick was engulfed by an unseen mouth. Lee’s tongue swirled around once, twice…Ples would have guessed being blown by a ghost would be chillier, or scarier. But all of the heat in his body was centered on his cock and he was only scared that he might wake up or accidentally bust this ghost.

“Nnnnf,” said Ples eloquently as an invisible mouth engulfed even more of his shaft. Lee worked his tongue up and down Ples’s cock and then pulled off with a wet pop.

“…I just realized that I don’t need to breathe anymore when I do this,” said Lee. Ples groaned.

“You’re going to take me with you to the other side, aren’t you?” He asked drunkenly.

Lee laughed. Then he slid his hands up Ples’s torso to rub his nipples in small, slow circles. He mouthed at his dick from the side teasingly before dipping down to nuzzle and lick his balls. Then he paused, and Ples tensed for a moment.

“Hey, sit up,” said Lee casually. Ples obliged, and both of his pillows arranged themselves suddenly behind him. “Okay, lie back again.” Ples found himself leaning back at an angle. He felt a hand caress his face, and then fingertips at his lips, begging entrance.

“Suck,” said Lee forcefully. Ples obliged, taking his first two fingers into his mouth and coating them with saliva. Then Lee used his free hand to arrange Ples’s legs until his bent knees were resting on invisible shoulders.

Lee’s mouth was unbelievably hot and smooth, and he moved so fast that he seemed to be everywhere. First he took Ples all into his mouth in one smooth motion. He pulled off agonizingly slowly and then slid down again at the same pace. A few more of those and Ples felt like he was melting into jelly. Lee’s wet fingers were sliding over his lips in an odd, rough kiss. Then they disappeared.

And reappeared somewhere else.

“Aughnf…Lee!”

“Relax,” reprimanded the ghost. Ples took two deep breaths and felt one slick finger sink into him. “ _Relax_ ,” said Lee again, softer this time. His voice was still echoing, but it was as if the echoes were whispers. He listened as they faded away into the darkness and then listened some more to the storm raging outside, and his own soft ticking.

Meanwhile, Lee worked a second finger into Ples’s entrance and began to twist them around. Ples closed his eyes and laid back, forcing himself to relax. The seconds ticked by and then the minutes, and all the while his cock was throbbing for attention. Soon he was squirming beneath the ghost. The fingering became too much.

“Lee, please…” Ples pleaded.

“Hmm?” The specter teased him.

“Fuck me, please-” Ples was silenced by an unseen mouth engulfing him in a hot, desperate kiss. Lee obliged him immediately, thrusting the head of his cock through Ples’s entrance.

Ples inhaled with a hiss. The pain was sharper than he had remembered, but so was the pleasure. Lee planted soothing open-mouthed kisses all over his face while he slowly inched his way inside. When Ples felt his balls flush against Lee’s stomach he let out a small whimper. His knees were shaking, his feet planted flat on the bed to either side of his unseen lover.

Lee pulled out again at the same pace, and then began to come back in. At the same time he was lifting Ples’s legs again, angling his hips so that when his third thrust peaked he-

“Ah!” An odd little shock of pleasure burst through him when Lee hit that spot. Lee began to speed up, so that Ples was driven back into the pillows. He grabbed at Lee’s neck and shoulders in order to stay closer. Soon with every thrust the ghost was hitting Ples’s prostate.

Lee didn’t make any noise but Ples grunted and huffed every time. His cock went uncared for, slapping against his stomach with each thrust, but as the ghost started to go faster and faster an invisible hand wrapped around it and started to pump. He realized in the back of his head that he couldn’t possibly be dreaming because he had never felt this much pleasure before, sleeping or awake.

What set Ples over the edge was a simple thought. He opened his eyes and realized that he could see no trace of Lee even as he was being filled by his cock. If someone were to come into the room at that moment they would only see Ples, rocking back and forth on his own bed, groaning with pleasure as absolutely nothing fucked his ass.  
That was when he came, shooting streaks of white onto his chest, his eyes rolling back into his head as bolts of pleasure rocked through him. Lee held him through it, gripping him with warm limbs, keeping him safe. When the waves subsided he was laid down gently in his bed. Lee pulled out of Ples and rested on the bed beside him, gently stroking his chest.

“Thank you,” said Ples simply. “Are you able to…?”

“You can’t come without a body,” said Lee softly. “I’m here to see to you, Ples…Because I wasted my chance before.”

Ples let his answer echo into the night without comment. He was hypnotized by the sounds of the storm and his own comforting ticking. Outside the rain tapped pleasantly on his roof and he drifted off into sleep, covered and warmed by the spirit. It was the most peaceful slumber he’d had in months, unmolested by nightmares of fuming chemicals…

 _…tiktok tiktoktiktok…_

“Ples…” A disembodied voice stirred him from his boneless, messy post-coital dreams.

A smile appeared just above him, and then the rest of a face, and then the rest of Lee’s nude body appeared to be holding itself up above him. If he didn’t know better, Ples would have mistaken this Lee for the real thing. His skin no longer skittered with angry blue electricity and his eyes had lost their grief. He looked just like the man he had been when they shared a flirtatious drink all those lonely nights ago.

“Good morning,” said Ples, because the room was filled with the pale grey light of the coming dawn.

“Good-bye,” said the ghost. He leaned down to press their lips together one last time. The kiss only ended when Lee faded away like smoke, drifting into the next life, leaving Ples Tibenoch alone in his quiet, dark house once again.

 _Tiktok tiktoktiktok..._


End file.
